


Fairytale

by snapchattingnct



Series: #00FFTOBER [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00fftober, Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, With A Twist, beast mark lee, belle donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Day 2 of #00FFtober, markhyuck edition.





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Finished at almost 2am on the 3rd but better late than never. Day 2 of #00FFtober, fairytale. Please enjoy my version of beauty and the beast with a twist.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read my first part in this series. I was so taken aback by all the support!

“Mama? Mama, where are you?” Donghyuck voice bounced off the walls of the empty castle, echoing back at him. 

His town had spoken about this lifeless castle since he was young. It was the only story that the parents and older siblings would tell whenever the younger children would go to bed. It was a classic scary bedtime story. 

Apparently a decade ago, the castle wasn’t as deserted as it was now. People that had lived in the village before the incident always recounted who beautiful and magical this place was. And then people that were lucky enough to be invited to the castle’s annual gala for their Prince’s birthday, said that it was like stepping into a whole other world. They said that no matter the season or the weather, it was always sunny and warm within the perimeter of the castle. It was as if the castle was charmed to always be in a constant state of spring and summer. They also said that the castle’s garden was the most exquisite of them all. There was no other like it, not even ones of the Gods. 

But one day, it all disappeared. The once lively castle was turned into nothing but a cold, barren desert in the middle of nowhere. Not a single soul moved in the walls of the abandoned castle. Although rumors did say that a hideous would roam the castle in the darkest of nights, causing havoc in its path. Sometimes if you listened closely enough, you could even hear it’s loud cries in the middle of the night. 

Grabbing the candlestick that was surprisingly lit, Donghyuck held it in front of him to light the way. “Mama?”

For the first time that night, a weak voice finally answered back at him. “Hyuck… Darling is that you?”

Eyes widening, Donghyuck whipped his head around towards the direction of the voice. Immediately rushing towards the left corridor, Donghyuck exclaimed, “Mama!”

Upon entering the dark room on his left, he felt his heart drop at the sight that he saw. There, locked up in a cold cell was his mother, weak and barely able to keep herself up. Rushing to her side, he gripped the bars of the cell. Nearly in tears, Donghyuck whispered, “Ma, what did they do to you? Who did this to you?”

“Donghyuck you need to get out here. You have to leave before  _ it  _ gets you too.” His mother tried to pry his fingers from the bars. “You must leave.” 

“No.” He held onto the bars even tighter. “I’m not leaving here without you. I won’t leave without you!” He argued back, holding onto the bar even tighter than before. “Who did this to you, Ma? Who?”

Shaking her head, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, “Not who, darling… but it.”

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Donghyuck didn’t understand a single word that was coming from his mother’s mouth. She sounded delirious. His mother wasn’t making any sense. Ignoring her mad rambling, he told her,“Ma, we need to get you out of here. You’re sick.”

“No. She is my  _ prisoner. _ She can not leave.” 

Hearing the words coming from the dark corner of the room, Donghyuck rose to his feet and faced the direction of the voice. Hands balled up at his sides, he stood in front of his mother protectively. Through tight lips, he asked hotly, “What do you mean prisoner? My mother is no prisoner.”

“Well, she is.” The voice answered back, equally heated. “She trepassed my castle grounds and stole from my garden, my sunflowers of all things.”

Scoffing, Donghyuck said, “Garden? What could she possibly want from a garden as dead as yours. I’ll be surprised if there’s even a single living weed in it.” At his spiteful comment, he was met with silence. But then the rustling of clothes reached his ears before a yellow and very much alive sunflower dropped at his feet. 

“She stole  _ this _ from my garden.” 

Fingers reaching down to grasp the delicate flower on the ground, Donghyuck’s lips parted in awe at how stunning the flower was. The bright colored petals was such a stark contrast to the dark and dreary castle. He couldn’t believe that something like this could have possibly existed in a place like this. 

“...she stole this for me. I asked her to bring me back a flower from her trip...”

“If that’s the case, are  _ you _ willing to take her place?”

From behind him, Donghyuck listened as his mother pleaded with him to run away from this treacherous place, to leave her behind. With each word, she pulled on the sleeves of his shirt even tighter, crying out to him to listen to her. But Donghyuck paid no mind to the words that fell from her lips. He simply clutched the sunflower in his hand even tighter, curious to who might be his mother’s captor and why was she so afraid. 

“Who are you?” Donghyuck asked. “Come into the light so that I can see you.”

A cold laugh slipped from the darkness. “I don’t think that you would want to see this hideous face of mine.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

There was yet another moment of silence, one filled with hesitation as he waited for the owner of the voice to show themselves. Donghyuck listened with a hammering heart and sweaty palms as they took one step forward, then another. He continued to ignore his mother’s crying and pleads, yanking at his arm to leave. He focused on the light footsteps that echoed loudly against the tiled floors, falling in synced with his thundering heartbeat. 

Just as he caught sight of the tip of a polished dress shoe stepping into the light, his mother called out to him desperately, “Don’t look at the cursed creature, Donghyuck. Close your eyes!”

He didn’t listen. 

As the figure came out fully into the light, he faintly remembered the sound of his mother’s screaming in the background and the way the air was nearly knocked out from his lungs. 

He was breathless at the sight he saw. 

There standing before him was the most beautiful human being he had ever laid his eyes on. With skin as white as snow and hair as dark as night, the man was unreal. Donghyuck’s eyes trailed all over the stranger’s face unabashedly. Every feature of the man was so ethereal; from his prominent cheekbones to his sharp nose to his cold, brown eyes. But the most beautiful thing on the man was definitely the small smile that settled on his rosy lips as he caught Donghyuck’s eyes gawking at his figure. 

“You’re ridiculously beautiful and I will  _ definitely _ take my mother’s place.” 

“Donghyuck! Are you insane? He is nothing but a beast!”

“Ma,” Donghyuck began, still unable to take his eyes off of the man. “Do you see him? He’s like an angel created from God himself...”

“That is no creature of God, my son!” His mother yelled back at him, tears running down her face. “He is a child of the devil. There is no doubt. A beast like him can only have risen from the deepest pits of hell.”

As he was about to counter his mother’s statement, he felt a strong grasp on his biceps, turning him around to come face to face with the beautiful stranger. 

“Wait, you can see me?” The stranger’s warm breath fanned against his lips with each word that he spoke. Wide eyes staring into the depths of his soul. 

“Of course I can see you.” Donghyuck breathed. “I don’t just call anyone beautiful.” 

“You can actually see me?”

“Yes, I can actually see you in all of your dark haired glory. Trust me, I am not blind.”

Then surprising both himself and his mother, the beautiful stranger enveloped him into a tight hug. Voice on the brink of tears, the stranger exclaimed, “Oh my god. You can see me. You can really see me for the person that I am and not the beast that I’m made out to be.” Grasping Donghyuck’s cheeks in his trembling hands, “You’re the one. You’re the key to breaking this curse.”

Cheeks glowing warm from the stranger’s touch, Donghyuck questioned shyly, “What curse?”

“The curse of Prince Lee Minhyung."


End file.
